We've Done This Before
by yellowandpinkwitch394
Summary: Kim/Milton. Kim is on her first date with Milton, and it's going great, except that she can't pluck up the courage to kiss him. Considering she has twice before, it's a bit... Well, she's nervous! Kilton one-shot. Fluffy :)


**Title: We've Done This Already**

**Summary: Kim is on her first official date with Milton. Can she pluck up the courage to kiss him? It proves to be more difficult than the first two times they've kissed.**

**Rating: K+.**

**Pairing: Kim/Milton**

**A/N: I noticed there was hardly any Kilton fics out there, so I now contribute this one-shot. I may make it a series of one-shots, but for now it's just this short little one. And it's pure fluff. Review please.**

They were at Falafel Phil's, which was normal. They were sitting across the table from each other, which was normal. Milton wasn't shutting up, which was normal. Kim had her hair down, which was normal. The two of them were on a date.

That wasn't so normal.

Kim smiled warmly at Milton. He was ranting on about a scientific theory that he was doing a project on that week. He looked cute when he talked with such passion, his arms flailing around and trying to express things while his mouth moved nonstop and his eyes widened at every word that required emphasis.

It was difficult to keep up, but Kim tried her best. After a while, however, she started to zone out.

"...And you have no idea what I'm saying, do you?" Milton concluded, dropping his hands on the table and snapping Kim's attention back to him. Kim shook her head honestly.

"Okay," Milton smiled. "Let's eat."

And that was it. No lying, no trying, no excuses. Just moving on when the topic was lost. That's what Kim liked about being with Milton - everything was simple and complicated at the same time and she understood everything and nothing about it, and about him.

They ordered what they always ordered, and sat waiting for their food.

"So, Kim," Milton said jokingly, leaning back in his seat in a poor attempt at looking "cool". "How long have you known you were helplessly in love with me?"

Kim laughed a genuine, hearty laugh.

"Let's just say," She replied once she'd regained control. "You met a girl and it was the most forbidden love this mall has ever known. Now, your turn."

Milton shrugged.

"I liked you since the first time I saw you." He confessed. "But I realized I _really_ liked you when you kissed me."

Kim instantly blushed and folded her hands in front of her. That was a delicate subject. This was the first time they had mentioned that dangerous, heated kiss in the dojo since it had happened.

She was about to change the subject when Phil came over with their food, and a rose.

"Flower for the happy couple!" He announced a little too loudly. Kim and Milton looked away as all eyes in the place turned on them, and ignored the small hoots and giggles until Phil was gone and everyone resumed to their meals.

Twenty minutes of making jokes and talking about movies later, they were waiting for their bill and holding hands over the table.

"I had a lot of fun today." Kim said, biting her lip just for the effect. Milton narrowed his eyes, playing along.

"Yeah, me too." He said.

"I'd like to do it again." Kim whispered flirtatiously, leaning closer to him.

"Me too." He was leaning too. A lot. And before Kim knew it, their faces were only two inches apart from each other, and his eyes were closed. It suddenly occurred to her that they were going to kiss. They had kissed before. Once because she was infuriated with him and once because he was possessed. And both times, _she_ had kisses _him_. So it really wouldn't have been difficult to just jut her chin out a bit and wait for him to be close enough so they could press their lips against each other.

Instead, she sat back down and chuckled to lighten the mood. Looking mildly disappointed, Milton joined in.

They split the bill, Kim becoming more uncomfortable the longer they stayed inside. She wanted to kiss him, she really did. But this time, it would be different. She didn't want to find how what "different" meant in this context.

Together, shoulders brushing against each other's, they walked out.

"So," Milton started. "Are we going to the dojo or home?"

Kim checked her phone. "It's only six thirty." She noted.

"But it's getting dark."

"Yeah..."

And suddenly, there were standing behind the dojo, holding hands. Kim was happy that this sort of thing sometimes happened - she got caught up in random conversations with him and found herself somewhere safe and familiar without realizing the journey, even though she remembered every step they'd taken to get there. And, really, that was something that she really cherished in their relationship: between them, things were easy. Pretending had no meaning. All because they were best friends before this.

Before he had casually asked her to go to Falafel Phil's after school, and she had joked "what, like a date?" and he had joked "only if you want it to be", and it had been silent for a moment, and then they had been on their date, and it had been great.

"Kim?" Milton said softly. Kim turned to him to see him staring at her face with a grin on his face.

"Yes?" She asked, her heart beating faster.

"Thanks."

She calmed down instantly, a warm feeling growing inside of her.

"What for?" She asked.

"Lots of things." Milton counted on his fingers. "Joining the dojo, saving us a bunch of times, being such a good friend, going out with me...helping me get over my fear of kissing..." He dropped his eyes. She forced a smile, though the thought of kissing him made her want to laugh and cry at the same time.

She'd figured out why she just couldn't. It was because she wouldn't have an excuse this time. This time, it would just be the two of them, fingers interlaced, staring into each other's eyes, standing somewhere private yet public. This time, it would be real.

And if it went wrong, somehow, there would be no awkwardly laughing it off and walking away, waiting for the next chance.

"Kim?" Milton stepped closer to her. "Can I...?" He was leaning in again.

"Milton..." She dropped his hand and her gaze and took a step back. "I can't..."

He nodded, turning away.

"Milton, wait!" Kim called. "It's not that I don't want to."

"It's alright, Kim, I'm nervous too." Milton smiled at her. "It's alright if you don't want to kiss me now. I can wait until you're ready."

"Milton, I AM ready." She argued. "I just...I want it to...I guess I want it-"

"To be perfect." He finished for her. "I know. Me too."

Kim suddenly felt defiant. Perfect? Was _this_ not perfect enough? The sun was down, the mall was busy, they were together. This was as perfect as it would ever get.

"Then it's never going to happen." She said, more to herself than the redhead in front of her. "Because perfect doesn't exist. And even if it did, we would never get there. This, right here, this feeling, this is the closest we'll ever come to perfect. Both of us are single, neither of us is afraid of anything other than imperfection, and no one is possessed. I don't know about you, but that's good enough for me."

With that, she stood up on her toes, held his shoulders, and when she felt his arms around her waist, she kissed him.

It wasn't perfect. Not at all. They were clumsy. But they were confident. And that was enough. When they pulled away, they were smiling and blushing. Milton captured Kim's lips with his again, pulling her closer to his body. She laughed into the kiss.

Okay. She thought. Perfectly imperfect.

Little did she know he was thinking the exact same thing.

**A/N: Yup, just fluff, basically. Reviews greatly appreciated.**


End file.
